


Sweet Little Lottie

by SarahHart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cooking, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Inspired by Music, Love, Music
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHart/pseuds/SarahHart
Summary: Lottie é uma simples serva humana da família real de Asgard. Mas tudo muda quando as suas características peculiares chamam a atenção de um enigmático princípe.





	Sweet Little Lottie

Uma vez por ano, Frigga, rainha de Asgard, realizava uma vistoria a todos os servos que trabalhavam para a casa real. A encarregada da cozinha, Gylla, andava freneticamente de um lado para o outro da enorme cozinha, aprontando os últimos detalhes. Tudo tinha de estar perfeito quando a Rainha chegasse. 

"Tenha calma, Gylla", sossegou Brigida, uma das ajudantes, "A cozinha está em excelentes condições..."

"Não é com a cozinha com que eu me preocupo", interrompeu Gylla, lançando um olhar reprovador a Brigida, "Mas sim com quem cá está dentro que não se sabe comportar decentemente. Volta para o teu posto e não voltes a sair de lá a não ser que eu te dê autorização."

Brigida fez-lhe uma careta e voltou para a sua bancada, para junto da cozinheira a quem ela dava assistência, Charlotte.

"Acho que aquilo é falta de sexo", comentou Brigida com Charlotte.

A rapariga deu uma pequena gargalhada.

"Se a Gylla te ouve, ainda te obriga a esfregar o chão com uma escova de dentes."

Brigida deitou-lhe a língua de fora e voltou ao seu trabalho. Charlotte colocou os headphones nos ouvidos, ligou o iPod e começou a trabalhar, ficando completamente absorta no que estava a fazer.

Momentos depois, a Rainha Frigga chega finalmente à cozinha, seguida pelas suas aias de companhia, o encarregado dos servos da casa real e, para surpresa de todos, o seu filho mais novo, o enigmático príncipe Loki.

Enquanto a população feminina de Asgard suspirava pelo príncipe primogênito, Thor, um jovem belo, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, com um físico forte e atraente e uma presença pujante, mas simpática, a grande maioria das pessoas distanciava-se de Loki, que era o completo oposto do irmão: de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, alto e esguio, mas elegante, possuía uma personalidade pouco atraente, pois era um pouco frio e arrogante, sempre com uma presença um tanto ou quanto emproada.  
Apesar de Loki ter uma boa relação com a mãe, não parecia ter herdado o seu feitio. Frigga era conhecida por ser uma pessoa gentil e meiga, que demonstrava compaixão e bondade para com qualquer pessoa. A rainha entrou na cozinha com um sorriso amigável nos lábios, cumprimentando não só Gylla, Mas também os restantes servos. A encarregada guiou-a pela cozinha, mostrando-lhe como tudo estava limpo e organizado, apresentando- lhe os servos mais recentes ali e apresentando-lhe sugestões de novos pratos.

Enquanto tudo isto se passava, Charlotte continuava completamente focada no trabalho em mãos e na sua música. Tanto que começou a cantar em voz alta.

_"We can't wait 'til tomorrow_

_You gotta know that this is real, baby why you wanna fight it?_

_It's the one thing you can choose_

_Let's take a chance baby we can't lose_

_And we're all just runaways_

_I knew that when I met you, I'm not gonna let you runaway_

_I knew that when I held you, I wasn't lettin' go..."_

As cantorias de Charlotte tinham atraído as atenções dos recém chegados. Gylla empalideceu perante o comportamento inapropriado da cozinheira. Não era o momento oportuno para aquele tipo de idiotices.

"Alguém está muito animado", comentou Frigga com um sorriso divertido.

"O meu sincero perdão, Vossa Majestade", desculpou-se Gylla, envergonhada, "Aquela é a nossa cozinheira mais nova. A rapariga midgardian está cá há pouco tempo e por vezes não se sabe comportar."

"Ela parece estar feliz. Isso é bom", disse Frigga. "Apraz-me saber que os nossos servos estão alegres ao realizar os seus serviços."

Loki, que se tinha mantido em silêncio durante a visita à cozinha, observava Charlotte curiosamente. A rapariga cozinhava e movia-se ao som de uma melodia que Loki desconhecia e parecia entusiasmada com o que estava a fazer. 

"Qual é a história dela?", perguntou Loki, para surpresa de todos os que o rodeavam.

"Ela é órfã, Vossa Alteza", respondeu Gylla. "Quando os nossos recrutadores foram as Midgard, encontraram a Charlotte a trabalhar num local ao qual eles chamam de restaurante onde são servidas refeições. Ela trabalhava como ajudante de cozinha, trabalhava imensas horas seguidas e recebia um salário miserável, mal chegava para pagar as suas despesas. Assim que os nossos recrutadores lhe propuseram servir a família real de Asgard, ela nem olhou para trás. Pelos vistos, ela não tinha família nenhuma em Midgard. Estava completamente sozinha."

"Pobre criança", suspirou Frigga, avançando para Charlotte. 

Enquanto isso, a jovem ainda nem se tinha apercebido da presença da rainha e do príncipe, nem mesmo quando eles estavam mesmo ao seu lado.

"Lottie?", chamou Gylla. Como ela continuava a ouvir música, nem sequer ouviu a encarregada a chamá-la. Gylla, já a começar a ficar irritada, retirou um phone do ouvido de Charlotte. "Lottie! Podes parar uns minutinhos?"

Charlotte olhou finalmente para o que a rodeava e corou. "Oh meu Deus!", exclamou, limpando as mãos ao avental e fazendo uma vénia desajeitada. Loki não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver a atrapalhação da rapariga. "Vossa Majestade, é uma honra estar na vossa presença", disse Charlotte a Frigga. Voltou-se para Loki e fixou o seu olhar por breves momentos. "Vossa Alteza", cumprimentou, sorrindo. Loki era mais bonito do que Charlotte imaginava. Ela só o tinha visto de longe e o que sabia dele eram apenas as opiniões tolas das servas da família real.

"É um prazer conhecer-te, minha querida", respondeu Frigga, amavelmente.

"O prazer é todo meu, Vossa Majestade", retribuiu Charlotte. 

"Fala-me um pouco sobre ti", pediu Frigga, com genuíno interesse.

“Ahhh...”, Charlotte ficou pensativa por uns instantes. Aquilo tinha-a apanhado desprevenida. “O meu nome é Charlotte Wilcox, mas todos me tratam por Lottie. Tenho 20 anos e sou da Terra… quero dizer, de Midgard”, corrigiu. “Adoro cozinhar, ouvir música e ler. Acho que é tudo.”

“E o que estás a achar de Asgard?”, perguntou Frigga.

“Asgard é maravilhoso”, respondeu Lottie, com olhar sonhador, “as paisagens, as pessoas… parece saído de um conto de fadas. É um encanto.”

Frigga parecia radiante com a resposta de Charlotte. A rainha pegou na mão da serva e acariciou gentilmente.

“E como te sentes, minha querida?”, perguntou, com sincero interesse.

Charlotte ficou a observar a rainha de olhos esbugalhados. Aquela mulher era um anjo em forma de gente, sempre tão carinhosa e preocupada com as outras pessoas.

“Sinto-me bem, acho eu”, acabou por responder.

“És feliz aqui?”

Lottie sorriu. “Sim, sem dúvida. O vosso povo é muito hospitaleiro e bondoso. Reflectem totalmente a personalidade dos seus regentes.” Charlotte aproveitou a oportunidade para bajular um pouco a rainha, podia ser que caísse nas suas boas graças.

“Fico tão contente por saber isso”, respondeu Frigga, esboçando um sorriso de orelha a orelha. “Há algo que eu possa fazer por ti? Podes pedir o que quiseres, e se estiver ao meu alcance, eu acederei ao teu pedido.”

Charlotte tinha um pedido a fazer, na realidade, mas não queria ser impertinente. “Bem, na verdade, eu gostaria de pedir algo a Vossa Majestade”, disse, baixando o olhar, envergonhada.

Frigga sorriu encorajadoramente para Charlotte, incentivando-a a falar.

“Se me permite a ousadia, eu gostaria de ter a vossa permissão para aceder à biblioteca do palácio.”

Os presentes ficaram espantados com o pedido, provavelmente era algo inaudito.

“E porque é queres acesso à biblioteca real?”, perguntou Loki, para surpresa de Charlotte.

Charlotte sorriu timidamente, “Eu adoro ler, Vossa Alteza. E apesar da biblioteca pública de Asgard ser fantástica, temo que já esgotei o reportório. E ouvi dizer que a biblioteca real contém inúmeros livros, que eu gostava mesmo muito de ler.”

Loki disfarçou um sorriso e continuou a examinar Charlotte em silêncio. Aquele criatura tão peculiar estava a despertar a sua curiosidade.

“Verei o que posso fazer”, garantiu Frigga com um sorriso amigável, “Foi um prazer conhecer-te, querida Lottie.”

Charlotte fez uma vénia, sentindo-se grata pela amabilidadeda rainha. “O prazer foi todo meu , Vossa Majestade. Agradeço imenso a vossa atenção.” O seu olhar voltou-se para o princípe, que durante toda aquele tempo, não conseguia desviar o seu olhar penetrante da jovem Charlotte. “Foi um prazer, Vossa Alteza”, despediu-se Charlotte. Loki acenou simplesmente com a cabeça e retirou-se, juntamente com a sua mãe e os restantes acompanhantes.

Charlotte voltou a colocar os _headphones_ nos ouvidos, lançando um último olhar curioso a Loki. Havia algo nele que deixava Lottie extremamente intrigada. Voltou então ao seu trabalho, e novamente, Lottie começou a cantar.

_“I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map_

_And knew that somehow I could find my way back_

_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_

_So I stayed in the darkness with you…”_

Quando os visitantes estavam a deixar a cozinha, a voz melodiosa de Charlotte fez-se ouvir, e Loki não pôde deixar de sorrir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist da Lottie:  
> The Killers - "Runaways"  
> Florence + The Machine - "Cosmic Love"


End file.
